


My Sweet Goddess

by LittleMissLouWho



Category: Ancient Greek religion and lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissLouWho/pseuds/LittleMissLouWho
Summary: Hello everyone, I’m so excited to post my first work on here. I’m still figuring out where I’m going to be taking this fic so I apologize for how short the first couple chapters will be. Hopefully I I’ll be able to make them longer and give more information in the tags and summary as I get the story going. :)





	My Sweet Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I’m so excited to post my first work on here. I’m still figuring out where I’m going to be taking this fic so I apologize for how short the first couple chapters will be. Hopefully I I’ll be able to make them longer and give more information in the tags and summary as I get the story going. :)

“No!”  
“NO!”  
“Persephone! Wake up!”  
Flashes of a memory. A hand black with poison. A throne room floor. An oddly colored rose. Beautiful, tear filled icy blue eyes staring down at her. A weak and shaky voice says,”I’m sorry.” “No! Don”t leave me!” And darkness.  
“Hades? Where are you?”  
“Hades!”

She awoke with a jolt. It was always the same dream every night for as long as she could remember. The same characters,events, and always the same ending. Her death. She was well used to it by now.  
She got out of bed and stared at herself in the mirror. She thought about her hand, how it was black and veiny. Like poison was running through it. Flashes of the man holding her went through her mind as she e amines her now normal hand. After a awhile she snapped out of it and proceeded to wash her face, comb her hair, and brush her teeth. Summers in St. Paul were warm and humid so she draped a blue velvet skater dress over her slender body and put on her floral boots. A wide brimmed hat to sheik herself from the sun completed the look.  
It was a beautiful day in Downtown St. Paul, she thought. The walk she takes to get to her work was always her favorite part of the day.  
“Katie! I have your bagel and coffee,” she said walking through the front door of a floral apothecary. “Great, now I can start being nice to people,” called a rosy voice from the back closet,”Just set it on the counter. I’ll grab it, Corey.” Corey did as she was told and put her stuff in the back room. When she got back to the front of the store and started taking inventory she noticed that there was an abundance of crystals sitting in the windowsills. “Found more crystals at the farmers market, huh?” Corey giggled. A short pear shaped woman walked out of the closet. She appeared to be a few years older than Corey and looked far more “mystical.” “You can never have too many protection crystals lying around,” she said with a large grin. “Protection from what?” Corey said. She loved her friend but never understood her superstitions. “You never know,” Katie said,”Evil spirits, demons, the creepy homeless guy around the corner.” Corey laughed.  
The day went on like any other day. Filling orders and sending out floral arrangements. Prey was just finishing up a floral arrangement for the display case when the front door’s bell rang.  
“Could you get that,Corey? I’m busy refilling some bottles,” said Katie. Prey took her flower arrangement and brought it to the front. “I’ll be with you in just a moment,l prey said, placing the flowers in the display case. “Take your time. I’m not in a rush,” said a smooth, deep voice. Corey froze. That voice, but it couldn’t be. Could it? She looked up at the man whose voice it belonged to. Her eyes went wide and her heart started racing. It was him. The man from her dream.


End file.
